


Начало прекрасной дружбы

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Physical Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: За время падения сквозь нескончаемую мглу ангел перестает быть тем, кем его создали изначально. Меркнет его свет, искажаются черты, горят и обугливаются крылья, но этого еще недостаточно, чтобы стать настоящим демоном.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Начало прекрасной дружбы

Хастур притаился меж гигантских осколков лавы, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как новенький барахтается в серном озере, отчаянно пытаясь добраться до берега. Развлечений на новом месте было немного, и он предвкушал, как будет учить паршивца уму-разуму. Однако полностью погрузиться в приятные мысли не удалось. Жаба на голове предупреждающе квакнула, и Хастур резко развернулся, готовый к бою.

– Этот мой, – рявкнул он в темноту.

– А я и не претендую, – лениво ответил Лигур, бесшумно отделяясь от скалы и присаживаясь на плоский камень. – Посмотреть-то можно?

– Кто смотрит, тот и отчет составляет, – буркнул Хастур.

– Да пожалуйста, мне не сложно, – пожал плечами Лигур.

Хастур бросил на него подозрительный взгляд, но все же расслабился и, чуть помедлив, присел рядом. Некоторое время они молча наблюдали за тем, как рыжая макушка то появляется на поверхности, то исчезает в клубах серных испарений.

– Что-то последнее время они какие-то дохляки, – поделился Лигур.

– Трусливые твари, думали отсидеться за нашими спинами, – процедил Хастур, вспоминая, как одним из первых ринулся в бой. Это было единственное, что он помнил из прошлой жизни.

– Именно, – подтвердил Лигур. – Самые отбросы. Руки пачкать не хочется.

Хастур насторожился и скосил глаза. Лигуру не удастся его обхитрить и лишить законного веселья. Последнее время новенькие падали все реже.

– Этот мой, – напомнил он, и Лигур снова пожал плечами.

– Странно это, – через некоторое время задумчиво произнес Лигур, любуясь тем, как пловец пытается уцепиться за склизкую породу и с криком соскальзывает обратно в кипящую серу. – По моим ощущениям, со времени великой битвы прошла уйма времени. Я уже три раза линял, а они все падают и падают. 

Хастур не ответил, завороженный зрелищем.

– Нет, мне объясняли, что здесь время идет медленно, не то, что наверху, – продолжал Лигур. – Но все равно как-то странно.

– Может, их уже после скинули, – предположил Хастур, не отрывая взгляда от того, как новенький, кашляя и отплевываясь, в очередной раз выныривает из пучины. – Пока вычислили сочувствующих, пока поймали, пока документы подготовили.

– Нет, – покачал головой Лигур. – Я расспрашивал, у всех последнее воспоминание – это великая битва.

– Расспрашивал он, – фыркнул Хастур. – Можно подумать здесь можно кому-то верить.

– У меня есть методы, – обиделся Лигур.

Методы Лигура Хастур уважал и ценил, хоть и не до конца одобрял. Иногда тот слишком увлекался, а потом в самый неподходящий момент требовал целую бригаду одноразовых демонов, чтобы отмывать все поверхности от крови, слизи и прочей требухи.

– Ну раз так, – примирительно сказал Хастур. – Скоро этот дождик закончится.

Лигур тяжело вздохнул, а Хастур довольно ухмыльнулся. Это он сделал из оравы воющих, скулящих и дрожащих тварей настоящих слуг сатаны. Не он один, конечно, но его вклад был неоспорим.

За время падения сквозь нескончаемую мглу ангелы переставали быть теми, кем были созданы изначально. Мерк их свет, искажались черты, горели и обугливались крылья. Последующее купание в обжигающей жиже отнимало последнюю надежду на божественное милосердие, но всего этого было недостаточно, чтобы стать настоящими демонами. Ковать внушающих трепет воинов тьмы из жалких сгустков отчаяния и боли было почетным долгом тех, кто их встречал на берегу.

Отбиться от Хастура можно было лишь в том случае, если ты обзавелся клыками, когтями, шипами или, на худой конец, покрылся ядовитой слизью, а также осознал, что нет ничего естественнее тупой злобы и непреодолимой жажды кусать, царапать и рвать на клочки любого, кто подал хоть малейший повод. Те, что не слишком старались или слишком медлили, снова оказывались в середине озера в гораздо более плачевном состоянии, чем изначально, и делали выводы.

Хастур свое дело знал – учился у лучших. Когда он сам вылез на берег, его атаковал бешеный рой мух. Он сумел оказать достойное сопротивление, раскрыв в себе талант распадаться на миллионы личинок и собираться в гигантскую амфибию. Однако больше всего пригодилась способность вызывать стихийный огонь. В последнем Хастуру не было равных, и он по праву получил титул герцога ада и привилегию посвящать новичков. 

Демоны с легкостью могут менять форму и размеры, но первая, спонтанно проявленная форма – самая устойчивая. Она становится основой новой личности, и Хастур умел выявлять в собратьях самое лучшее. Вернее, самое худшее.

Тем временем новенький добрался до нижних прибрежных уступов, предпринял пару неудачных попыток подтянуться на руках и теперь обессилено распластался на покатой поверхности осколка лавы, рискуя в любой момент сползти обратно в булькающую трясину.

– Можно его за волосы вытащить, вон какие лохмы, – предложил Лигур.

– Не положено, – отрезал Хастур. – Подождем, торопиться некуда.

Лигур не понимал, что половина удовольствия в предвкушении. Хастур мог бы его прогнать, чтобы не мешал наслаждаться, но тогда пришлось бы самому писать отчет, а писанины он терпеть не мог.

Они приблизились к новенькому только тогда, когда тот уже выкарабкался на пологое плато и даже отполз на безопасное от края расстояние. Хастур окинул оценивающим взглядом скрюченную тощую фигуру. Будущий демон не услышал шагов и не заметил их появления. Он лежал, подтянув колени к груди, и его крылья со слипшимися обожженными перьями мелко подрагивали. Он вряд ли сейчас вообще был способен что-либо замечать. Хастур, не торопясь, наклонился и приподнял его голову за свалявшуюся рыжую гриву. Тот вздрогнул, рефлекторно дернув изуродованными крыльями, и застонал.

– Как тебя зовут, ангелок? – сладким голосом осведомился Хастур. Стоящий неподалеку Лигур фыркнул. Эта шутка никогда не надоедала.

Новенький захлопал мутными глазами. В них поочередно промелькнули усилие вспомнить, затем растерянность и наконец ужас. Хастур довольно осклабился, когда по острым скулам бывшего ангела заструились слезы.

– Память отшибло? – ласково спросил он.

– Нгк,– всхлипнул рыжий.

В тот же момент Хастур резко выпрямился, вздергивая его вверх. Тот зашипел от боли, нелепо взмахнул руками и рухнул на колени. Не давая опомниться, Хастур со всей силы пнул его в живот, и пока тот хрипел и хватал ртом воздух, щелкнул пальцами. Костер, полыхнувший на голых камнях, произвел впечатление. Даже любопытный Лигур невольно отступил назад, что уж говорить о рыжем, который так резко шарахнулся в сторону, что наверняка бы сверзился с обрыва, не схвати его Хастур за горло.

Немного полюбовавшись тем, как его жертву бьет мелкая дрожь, и как в расширившихся зрачках отражаются желтые языки пламени, Хастур плевком затушил огонь. С первой попыткой пора было завязывать. Этот дохляк до сих пор не додумался проявить ни средства нападения, ни средства защиты. На лице Хастура уже расцветала особая улыбка, предшествовавшая долгожданному моменту, когда он когтями вспорет недоумку брюхо и столкнет обратно в озеро, но у того наконец включились нужные инстинкты.

Тощее тело прошила судорога, затем вторая, по контуру пошла волна ряби, однако вместо того, чтобы увеличиться в размерах или покрыться шипами, рыжий еще больше истончился, становясь длинным и скользким. Время будто ускорилось, и в следующий миг в руках Хастура извивалась живая черная веревка. Она ловко извернулась, зашипела, и запястье пронзила острая боль. Он вскрикнул, разжимая ладони, и новоиспеченный демон, брякнувшись оземь, молнией рванул в щель между скалами. 

Хастур скосил глаза на Лигура, готовый врезать ему, если увидит хоть тень насмешки, но тот, кажется, даже не заметил, что вертлявый паршивец покусал самого герцога. Лигур смотрел на расселину, где только что скрылся кончик черного чешуйчатого хвоста.

– Пронырливый, – хмыкнул он с некоторой долей зависти. – Далеко пойдет.

– Напишешь в отчете, что трансформация прошла успешно, – сквозь зубы процедил Хастур, пряча немеющую руку за спину.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
